No hay lugar para el amor
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Haymitch es consciente del lugar en donde se encuentra y sabe que en los Juegos del Hambre no hay lugar para el amor. Aún así, no puede evitar que sus sentimientos se confundan cuando está cerca de Maysilee Donner. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Amor al azar" del foro Días Oscuros.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, la saque de internet.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto especial "Amor al azar" del foro Días Oscuros.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>No hay lugar para el amor<strong>

_por Samanta Black._

_Haymitch Abernathy gruño mientras caminaba por las calles de la Veta al único colegio que poseía el Distrito 12. Ni la __**nieve**__ ni el frío parecían querer dar tregua esa mañana, cosa que molestaba profundamente a Haymitch, quien lo último que quería era agarrar un resfriado que podría matarlo._

_Llegó al colegio minutos antes de que la primera clase comenzara, por lo que su amigo, Cori Everdeen, tuvo tiempo de interceptarlo antes de que pudiera escabullirse._

—_¡Mitchi, querido amigo! —le dijo Coriander a modo de saludo._

—_No me llames Mitchi, Everdeen, a menos que quieras terminar muerto—respondió Haymitch hoscamente, mientras se refregaba la cara con las manos en un vano intento de mantenerse despierto._

—_Que humor, Abernathy—dijo el otro muchacho sin perder la sonrisa._

—_¿Podrías decirme que rayos quieres y dejarme en paz hasta que esté más despierto?_ _—le preguntó a Coriander, tratando de reprimir un bostezo, mientras ambos se sentaban en los últimos pupitres de la clase._

—_Oh nada, solo quería presentarte a mi futura novia—contestó Cori, dirigiendo su mirada a un grupo de chicas que charlaban animadamente frente a la clase. Haymitch alzó una ceja al percibir que eran todas hijas de comerciantes, pero no hizo ninguna mención a ello, esperando a que su amigo agregara algo más._

—_¿Y se puede saber quién es?_ _—preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio en el que Cori se había dedicado únicamente a mirar al grupito con ensoñación. _

—_Su nombre es Holly, Holly Thomas. Es tan dulce, y canta como los ángeles y…_

—_Ajá—lo interrumpió Haymitch, tratando de contener las carcajadas—¿Ahora a cual de todas las hijas de comerciantes te quieres tirar?_

—_La rubia. Y yo no solo me la quiero tirar…—continuó Coriander, medio ofendido y medio divertido por el comentario de su amigo, pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido por este:_

—_Everdeen, ambos sabemos que te golpearon la cabeza de pequeño en las minas, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, las tres son rubias._

—_La de ojos café, Abernathy, Holly es la de ojos café. Como te decía…—pero Haymitch dejó de escuchar las palabras, ya que una de las chicas parecía haber notado la mirada de ambos muchachos, porque había clavado sus ojos azules en él. La chica tenía el cabello rubio suelto, a diferencia de la que claramente era su hermana, quien lo llevaba en una trenza, y tenía miles de pecas en la nariz y los pómulos, dándole un aspecto un poco aniñado. No sonreía, pero eso no la hacía ver menos hermosa, y sus ojos azules lo miraban con curiosidad y algo más que Haymitch jamás fue capaz de catalogar. Había conocido y estado con varias chicas bonitas del distrito, hasta con alguna que otra rebelde hija de comerciantes, pero él podía asegurar que no había nadie más preciosa que ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola y ella a él, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Coriander lo miraba aún con la mano levantada por el zarpazo que le había dado en el cuello._

—_¿Acaso has escuchado lo que te he dicho Abernathy?_ _—le preguntó Cori, entre ofendido por la falta de atención de su amigo, y arrepentido por la forma brusca en la que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Pero en ese momento Haymitch no le prestó demasiada atención ni a la pregunta ni al golpe, y rápidamente le preguntó:_

—_¿Quién es ella? La que está mirando para aquí._

—_Maysilee Donner, creo—respondió su amigo nuevamente centrando su atención en el grupo de chicas—O puede que se traté de Rosemary, su gemela, la verdad no tengo idea de cuál de las dos será…_

* * *

><p>Haymitch no sabe decir porqué ese recuerdo le viene a la mente cuando está a punto de ser asesinado. Tampoco sabe con certeza si está alucinando o no, pero de repente ve saltar a Maysilee Donner desde uno de los arbustos que lo rodean y dispararle un dardo al tributo que presiona un enorme cuchillo contra su garganta y, cinco segundos después, este cae muerto junto a él.<p>

Se miran durante unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando Haymitch está a punto de ofrecerle un pacto de no agresión para marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, Maysilee se le adelanta.

—Viviríamos más tiempo siendo dos—dice, segura de sus palabras.

—Supongo que acabas de demostrarlo—responde Haymitch, frotándose el cuello—¿Aliados? —pregunta entre indeciso e incrédulo.

Maysilee asiente como única respuesta y, en un acuerdo mudo, juntos empiezan a caminar en dirección contraria a la Cornucopia. Haymitch dirige la marcha y Maysilee no se atreve a cuestionar su decisión de seguir por aquel camino, así que ambos se mantienen mudos por lo que a Haymitch parecen horas.

La mira de soslayo de vez en cuando, caminando unos pasos por delante de ella, pero no demasiado lejos, obligándose a no pensar en las miles de formas en la que esa alianza puede terminar mal. Tampoco tiene caso hacerlo, ya que una vez que has iniciado algo como eso no puedes salirte ni traicionar a tu compañero, al menos que quieras que medio distrito te odie.

* * *

><p>Llevan ya un par de días juntos, compartiendo provisiones, cuidándose las espaladas y hablando lo justo y necesario, cuando llegan a uno de los pocos claros que posee el bosque de la arena. Está empezando a anochecer, por lo que deciden que han caminado suficiente por ese día y ya es hora de acampar.<p>

Haymitch arma una improvisada fogata, buscando la manera de que no sea lo suficientemente grande como para delatar fácilmente su posición, pero útil para calentarlos de la fría noche que los espera. Mientras tanto, Maysilee le cubre las espaldas al mismo tiempo que abaste algunos de sus dardos con las **flores **venenosas que los rodean.

Con la fogata ya encendida, siempre atentos a su alrededor, Haymitch y Maysilee se sientan lado a lado y comparten las pocas provisiones que les quedan, rogando para su mentor pueda enviarles algo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué nos dirigimos al norte? Digo ¿Por qué no cambiar de dirección?—pregunta de repente Maysilee, rompiendo el silencio que ellos mismos se han auto-impuesto.

—Porque tiene que terminar en algún sitio, ¿no?—contesta Haymitch—La arena no puede seguir eternamente. Si seguimos una sola dirección, tal vez encontremos el final.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar?—pregunta nuevamente Maysilee.

—No lo sé. Pero tal vez haya algo que podamos usar—dice él.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Maysilee vuelva hablar:

—¿Hay…—titubea un instante, indecisa entre seguir o no con su pregunta. Finalmente, tomando aire, dice—¿Hay algo que te hubiera gustado hacer antes de…?

—¿Morir? —completa Haymitch, también inseguro de tocar un tema tan delicado que ha estado evadiendo desde el momento de la cosecha, aunque tratando de no demostrarlo.

—Iba a decir antes de ser elegido tributo, pero para el caso es lo mismo ¿no?—dice ella con una sonrisa rota, sabiendo que en su intento de bromear ha terminado asustándose a sí misma.

—No sé… no sé si hay algo en especial que me hubiera gustado hacer. Hay demasiadas…demasiadas cosas—responde él en un susurro, rogando porque las cámaras no estén captando ese momento— ¿Y tú? ¿Hay algo en tu lista de pendientes?

Maysilee se queda un momento en silencio ante la pregunta, clavando su mirada en el pin de oro que cuelga sobre su chaqueta. Haymitch también observa con curiosidad el pin que podría haber alimentado a una familia de la Veta durante meses, antes de notar que se trata de un sinsajo, la extraña mezcla entre el charlajo, mutación del Capitolio ya extinto, y el sinsote, un ave cantora. Pero la voz de Maysilee lo saca de sus cavilaciones acerca del significado que podría llegar a tener el broche.

—Yo…yo jamás he besado a nadie, así que…—dice en un susurro, pero se detiene abruptamente y su piel blanca se sonroja suavemente. Lo primero que Haymitch se pregunta ante tal declaración, es cómo es posible que Maysilee no tenga ningún pudor en decir algo así frente a todo el Capitolio. Pero es entonces cuando percibe que lo ha dicho tan bajo que solo la escaza distancia que los separa le ha permitido escucharla. Y Maysilee también parece notarlo, porque levanta la vista de su sinsajo de oro y clava sus ojos azules en los suyos. Traga saliva, pero no retrocede, aun cuando sus alientos se mezclan y es capaz de percibir que las pecas de la nariz de Maysilee también se extienden, casi imperceptibles, a través de su frente, su barbilla y el borde de sus labios. Y es cuando sus ojos grises se clavan en los labios rosados de Maysilee, es que su cerebro parece reactivarse, obligando a su cuerpo alejarse bruscamente de ella.

—Puedo hacer la primera guardia, Donner, así que trata de dormir. Te despertaré cuando sea tu turno—dice Haymitch, sacando su cuchillo de sus pantalones y colocándolo junto a él, evitando a toda costa la mirada de la chica. Ella no dice nada y se limita a estirar la bolsa de dormir que han conseguido para tumbarse sobre ella, pero demasiado cerca suyo para su gusto. Maysilee se tumba a su lado, mirando a las estrellas que los vigilantes han decidido regalarles esa noche, mientras él alterna la mirada entre ella y el fuego que aún brilla a pocos metros de ambos. Minutos después, Maysilee finalmente consigue cerrar los ojos, para tratar de dormir, no sin antes susurrar:

—Buenas noches, Haymitch.

Haymitch la escucha pero no contesta inmediatamente. Su mirada permanece persistente en el fuego, al menos hasta que escucha a la respiración de Maysilee volverse acompasada, indicándole que finalmente se ha dormido. Es solo entonces cuando la mira y hasta permite a sus dedos vagar hasta la cabellera rubia de ella, acariciándola levemente. _"Solo por esta noche" _se promete a sí mismo. Solo por esa noche se permitirá volver a sentirse un adolescente normal, solo por esa noche se permitirá imaginarse que hubiera sucedido si ni él ni Maysilee hubieran sido escogidos como tributos. Pero solo por esa noche, porque Haymitch es plenamente consciente del lugar en donde están y del destino que les espera. Porque en los Juegos del Hambre, en la arena, no hay lugar para sentimientos como el "amor". Porque en los Juegos del Hambre solo hay lugar para un pensamiento: matar o morir. Porque en los Juegos del Hambre, le guste o no, solo hay lugar para un vencedor.

—Buenas noches, Maysilee—susurra Haymitch al aire, mientras el fuego se consume lentamente frente a él, sin ser consciente de que esa sería la última noche que dormiría con Maysilee Donner a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic sobre esta pareja. A decir verdad, creo que he leído un solo fic sobre ellos, pero desde los libros siempre han sido personajes que me han gustado muchísimo. La razón por la que la "interacción romántica" no fue mayor entre los dos, es justamente por lo que explica Haymitch en el último párrafo: en los Juegos del Hambre no hay lugar para los sentimientos. <em>

_Al principio del fic, pongo un "recuerdo" de la primera vez que Haymitch vio a Maysilee, unos dos años antes de sus juegos. Y si se lo preguntan, Coriander y Holly son los padres de Katniss. En mi mente, el señor Everdeen era amigo de Haymitch._

_Me gustaría saber si les ha gustado o no, así que no olviden dejar reviews._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Como se habrán dado cuenta, muchos de los nombres que utiliza Suzanne son nombre de plantas, así que siguiendo el mismo método, aquí les dejo el significado de los nombres de los personajes secundarios:<em>

_Coriander (cilantro) Everdeen (Mr. Everdeen)_

_Rosemary (romero) Donner (Mrs. Undersee)_

_Holly (acebo) Thomas (Mrs. Everdeen)._


End file.
